


All Day

by Iamprongsie



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: Kix stirs in Jesse’s arms, shifting slightly before groaning and opening his eyes as well. Jesse smiles down at him, hopelessly in love with this man and all his idiosyncrasies, all his good parts, the sum of a whole that makes up Kix, not just a faceless trooper.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284854
Kudos: 30





	All Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted on my [tumblr!](https://pidgeonkatie.tumblr.com) \- it's based on prompt 16 (lazy kisses) on [this](https://sagamemes.tumblr.com/post/171728285631/fifty-ways-to-kiss-someone-send-me-a-and-i) list

The morning sun streams in through their windows; Jesse opens one eye reluctantly and looks around at the unfamiliar setting. That’s right - he and Kix had rented a motel room for the night, using their precious leave time on Coruscant. They’d been out to 79’s before coming here, slightly buzzed and covered in glitter and giggling like shinies all the way up to their room. 

Kix stirs in Jesse’s arms, shifting slightly before groaning and opening his eyes as well. Jesse smiles down at him, hopelessly in love with this man and all his idiosyncrasies, all his good parts, the sum of a whole that makes up _Kix_ , not just a faceless trooper. 

“Morning, love,” he says huskily, throat still a little sore from the night before. “How’d you sleep?”

“What time is it?” Kix asks, screwing his eyes shut against the sun. 

Jesse looks over and checks the chrono. “Around eleven hundred,” he says. Kix moves around in Jesse’s grasp and starts getting out of bed.

“Eleven hundred? There’s stuff to do today, the captain wanted to see us and I still have all that medbay paperwork -”

Jesse reaches out and loosely grabs Kix’s hand, pulling him back into the bed and into a long, lazy kiss. 

“It’s leave, Kixy. We have all day, and Rex is on leave too. We can take as long as we like.”

Kix smiles down at him, placated, and kisses him slow and deep. “In that case,” he says, and reaches between Jesse’s legs. Jesse gasps and kisses his husband, long and slow and lazy. 

They’ve got time. They have the whole day.


End file.
